Maware! Setsugetsuka
| Artist = Utagumi Setsugetsuka (Yaya (CV: Hitomi Harada), Irori (CV: Ai Kayano), Komurasaki (CV: Yui Ogura)) | Original Name = TVアニメーシヨン「機巧少女は傷つかない」エンディングテーマ「回レ！雪月花」 | Released Date = November 27, 2013 | Length = 23:22 | Catalog Number = ZMCZ-8910 | Composer = Hige Driver | Arranger = Hige Driver | Lyricist = Hige Driver | Label = | Publisher = Media Factory | Producer = Gou Wakabayashi }} |Maware! Setsugetsuka|Spin! Snow, Moon, and Flower}} is the single of the ending theme song of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime series, Maware! Setsugetsuka. It was composed and arranged by Hige Driver and was sang by Utagumi Setsugetsuka. Maware! Setsugetsuka was released on November 27, 2013, almost two months after the airing of the first episode of the anime series, and features a full version of the song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, a full version of the song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, without Utagumi Setsugetsuka's vocals, a full version of the song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, in a chiptune remix version, a full version of the song, Yumemi Sunrise, and a full version of the song, Yumemi Sunrise, without Utagumi Setsugetsuka's vocals. Track List |3:56 | |- |2 | |5:05 | |- |3 | |5:21 | |- |4 | |3:56 | |- |5 | |5:01 | }} Characters By Appearance * Yaya * Komurasaki * Irori * Shouko Karyuusai Spoilers Lyrics Maware! Setsugetsuka Anime Ending |- |Hoi! | | |- |Iyoooo pon! | | |- |Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya | | |- |Ha ha ha ha ha ha uu~ | | |- |Sā sā sā | | |- |Koreyori goran itadakimasu no wa |What you are about to observe | |- |Kabukimonotachi no eikoseisui |Are the ups and downs of eccentric folk | |- |Jidai wa tsuneni nisshingeppo |The era is continually progressing forward | |- |Kītette yo rōnyakunannyo |Listen up ladies and gents of all ages | |- |Ikken wa kanzenchōaku |At first it seems like a play about morals | |- |Warumono domo wo ittōryōdan |Where the bad guys are cut in two | |- |"Demo honto ni sore dake de tanoshī no?" |"But is that really enough to entertain you?" | |- |Mō nandatte konnyakumondō |More than anything it's just absurd | |- |Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya | | |- |Ha ha ha ha | | |- |Iyoooo pon! | | |- |Doko karatomo naku arawarete |You appear out of nowhere | |- |Sugu dokoka e icchatte shinshutsukibotsu |Then elusively run off somewhere | |- |Chansu wo mattara ichijitsusenshū |If I wait for you, every moment seems like an eternity | |- |Oikakereba tōhonseisō |If I chase you, I'm running around like mad | |- |Jidai wa tsuneni senpenbanka |The era is always changing | |- |Hito no kokoro wa fukuzatsukaiki |A person's heart is both mysterious and complex | |- |"Demo honki de sonna koto itten no?" |"But are you really saying that?" | |- |Mō dōnimo manshinsōi |I'm already covered in scrapes and bruises | |- |Aa, meguri megutte yoru no machi |Ah, as we tour around the city at night | |- |Kimi wa aizu dashi odoridasu |You give the signal and we begin to dance | |- |Hā~ | | |- |Maware maware maware maware maware |Around, around, around, around, around | |- |Maware maware maware maware! |Around, around, around, around | |- |Karei ni kaben chirasu yōni |Just like the flower petals that dance majesty through the air | |- |Maware maware maware maware maware |Around, around, around, around, around | |- |Maware maware maware maware! |Around, around, around, around | |- |Kami mo furimidashite |Even our hair flies around | |- |Ototoi |Yesterday, | |- |Kinō |The day before that, | |- |Kyō to |Today, | |- |Asu to |Tomorrow, | |- |Asatte to |And the day after | |- |Kono utage wa tsuzuku |The festival continues | |- |Odore |Dance, | |- |Utae |Sing, | |- |Isshinfuran ni maware! |And spin around with all your heart! | |- |Koyoi wa setsugetsuka |Tonight showcases the beauty of the four seasons | |- |Ha ha ha ha ha ha haiya | | |- |Ha ha ha ha iyoooo pon! | | }} Full Yumemi Sunrise |- |Tsumetai kaze mo sukitooru | | |- |Yūbe ha anna ni sawaideta no mo | | |- |Uso mitaina hodo shizukana asa | | |- |Uh tadashī koto ga nanika wakaranaku natte kuru jikantai | | |- |Kimochi ni sunao ni nareru nara, mō sore ga kitto seikai | | |- |Kimi no chikaku ni iru toki to, neteru toki ga shiawase | | |- |Sokka muzukashī koto kangaenakute ii nda | | |- |(Wasshoi!) | | |- |Sonna koto mo zenzen shirazu ni | | |- |Kimi ha miteru, acchi socchi docchi? | | |- |Yume no naka gurai ha, mō sukoshi | | |- |Kocchi mite kurete ii desho | | |- |Me ga atte fu fu | | fu fu |- |Sawatte fu fu | | fu fu |- |Kanjite fu fu | | fu fu |- |Kokoro ga takanatteku | | |- |Sā hitori de fu fu | | fu fu |- |Futari de fu fu | | fu fu |- |Kasanete fu fu | | fu fu |- |Sono mama tokeaetara tattara fu | | fu |- |Aa, madoromu kumo ha aoku | | |- |Monosabishiku kaze ni yureru | | |- |Yūbe ha anna ni urusakatta no mo | | |- |Wasureru hodo odayakana asa | | |- |Jibun igai no koto hanashiteru dake de, nandaka ki ni naru | | |- |Yasashī kotoba hitotsu kakerareru dake de sugu sono ki ni naru | | |- |"Ima nani wo kangaeteru?" Toka, "dare wo omotteru?" Toka | | |- |Mō sonna koto bakari de, shikō mo tomatte sa | | |- |(Wasshoi!) | | |- |Sonna koto mo zenzen shirazu ni | | |- |Kimi ha itsudemo doko fukukaze | | |- |Yume no naka gurai ha, mō sukoshi | | |- |Chikazuite mo okoranaide yo? | | |- |Te o totte fu fu | | fu fu |- |Mitsumete fu fu | | fu fu |- |Waratte fu fu | | fu fu |- |Ato ha mō okinimesu mama | | |- |Sā migi kara fu fu | | fu fu |- |Hidari kara fu fu | | fu fu |- |Mae kara fu fu | | |- |Kore ga yume janakattara tattara fu | | fu |- |Me ga atte fu fu | | fu fu |- |Sawatte fu fu | | fu fu |- |Kanjite fu fu | | fu fu |- |Kokoro ga takanatteku | | |- |Sā hitori de fu fu | | fu fu |- |Futari de fu fu | | fu fu |- |Kasanete fu fu | | fu fu |- |Sono mama tokeaetara | | |- |Sā te wo totte fu fu | | fu fu |- |Mitsumete fu fu | | fu fu |- |Waratte fu fu | | fu fu |- |Ato ha mō okinimesu mama | | |- |Sā migi kara fu fu | | fu fu |- |Hidari kara fu fu | | fu fu |- |Mae kara fu fu | | fu fu |- |Kore ga yume janakattara tattara fu | | fu }} Maware! Setsugetsuka chiptune Remix Staff Production Reception Appearances Games Music Chart Ranking Tracks Image Gallery Video Gallery Trivia Notes # "Maware! Setsugetsuka" was first introduced in the second episode of the anime series and was used with interchanging versions of its chorus: Yaya, Hitomi Harada's, version was used in the second, fourth and eight episodes of the anime series; Irori, Ai Kayano's, version was used in the third, ninth and eleventh episodes of the anime series; Komurasaki, Yui Ogura's, version was used in the fifth, sixth and tenth episodes of the anime series, from the second episode to the sixth episode and the eighth episode to the eleventh episode of the anime series. # "Yumemi Sunrise" References Category:Music Category:Singles